love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Genki Zenkai DAY! DAY! DAY!
is the first single sung by CYaRon!, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Chika Takami, You Watanabe, and Ruby Kurosawa. The song was first previewed on Aqours Uranohoshi Girls' High School Radio!!! Episode 2. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed and arranged by Kyou Takada. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14481)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Drama Part) Video |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Yaa yaa asa kara zenkai! Nee nee minna mo ne soukai? Yaa yaa nandemo dekisou da!? Omoitsuita koto ga aru kara Hayaku aitai na hanashitai na Machi kirenakute hayaoki da Asa no kuuki wa midori to shio no kaori Unto unto suikonde Sakamichi kakeashi aa dareka no senaka ga Tooku ni mieru yo ohayou! Te o agetara dasshu da kidzuiteru ne? Kyou wa donna hi kana (Donna hi da? DAY! DAY! DAY!) A~ zettai, genki zenkai DAY!! Nee kiite yo Tanoshiku natchaisouna aidia ga aru kara sa Houkago atsumatte yo (Kotowaru no nashi!) Imishin na koe de ma-ta-ne Yaa yaa asa kara zenkai! Nee nee minna mo ne soukai? Yaa yaa nandemo dekisou da!? Ohiru tabete nemuku natta kara Sukoshi me o tojita nenai yo nenai Yasumu dake dayo honno chotto ne Mado no soto no zawameki wa komori uta ...Nanda nanda okinakya Nobi~ shita ushiro de aa dareka ga yonderu Neguse o komakasu konchiwa! Terewarai de pinchi da kidzukareta ka? Nani kara hanasou ka (Nani kara hanasou?) Sono toki ni kimeyou Kyou wa donna hi kana (Donna hi da? DAY! DAY! DAY!) A~ zettai, genki zenkai DAY!! Nee kiite yo Tanoshiku natchaisouna aidia ga aru kara sa Houkago atsumatte yo (Kotowaru no nashi!) Imishin na koe de ma-ta-ne |-| Kanji= やあやあ　朝から全開！ ねえねえ　みんなもね爽快？ やあやあ　なんでもできそうだ！？ 思いついたことがあるから 早く会いたいな　話したいな 待ちきれなくて早起きだ 朝の空気は緑と潮の香り うんとうんと吸いこんで 坂道駆け足　ああ誰かの背中が 遠くに見えるよ　おはよう！ 手を上げたらダッシュだ　気づいてるね？ 今日はどんな日かな（どんな日だ？DAY! DAY! DAY!） あ～絶対、元気全開 DAY!! ねえ聞いてよっ 楽しくなっちゃいそうな　アイディアがあるからさ 放課後集まってよ（断るの無し！） 意味深な声で　ま•た•ねっ やあやあ　朝から全開！ ねえねえ　みんなもね爽快？ やあやあ　なんでもできそうだ！？ お昼食べて眠くなったから 少し目を閉じた　寝ないよ寝ない 休むだけだよほんのちょっとね 窓の外のざわめきは子守歌 …なんだなんだ起きなきゃ 伸び～した後ろで　ああ誰かが呼んでる 寝ぐせをごまかす　こんちわ！ 照れ笑いでピンチだ　気づかれたか？ なにから話そうか（なにから話そう？） その時に決めよう 今日はどんな日かな（どんな日だ？DAY! DAY! DAY!） あ～絶対、元気全開 DAY!! ねえ聞いてよっ 楽しくなっちゃいそうな　アイディアがあるからさ 放課後集まってよ（断るの無し！） 意味深な声で　ま•た•ねっ |-| English= Yo!Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey!Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo!Yo! It feels like we can do anything! I was just struck with an idea, so I want to meet soon...! I want us to come together and talk...! I just couldn't wait, and woke up early! The morning air has the scent of greenery and salt, and I inhale big, deep whiffs of it! Running quickly up the hillside road, Ahh!someone's back can be seen from the distance! Good morning! I dash forward with my hand raised! You'll notice it, right? What will today be like? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!) Ahh~ Definitely an energetic, full speed day! Hey, listen to me! I have an idea that seems fun, so let's gather after school! (No refusing!) With a meaningful voice I say: See you later! Yo!Yo! Going at full throttle from the morning on! Hey!Hey! Everyone is exhilarated as well, right? Yo!Yo! It feels like we can do anything! After eating lunch, I became sleepy, so I closed my eyes for a bit... I'm not sleeping, you know! I'm not asleep! I'm just taking a break! A short one, ok? The commotion outside the window is like a lullaby... Wait What? I need to wake up! I stre~tched in the back, Ahh someone's calling me! I try to hide my bedhead and greet them: Hello! When I'm in a pinch, I wear an embarrassed grin... Did you find me out? What should I start talking about? (What should I start from?) Let's decide when the time comes! What will today be like? (What kind of day? DAY! DAY! DAY!) Ahh~ Definitely an energetic, full speed day! Hey, listen to me! I have an idea that seems fun, so let's gather after school! (No refusing!) With a meaningful voice I say: See you later! }} Gallery Live Performances *February 25 & 26, 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ *April 27 & 28, 2018: HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL *July 4, 2018 Aqours World Love Live! in LA ~Beyond the Pacific~ Trivia *The Shougetsu mentioned in the radio drama is based on the actual Numazu confectionery/cafe Shougetsu. Its name is written with the characters "松月" that mean Pine Moon, which is what gives the radio drama its title. *The single sold 9000 copies in the first day, 22850 copies within the first week and 47902 copies overall.MAL Love Live sale discussion thread References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:CYaRon! Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Radio Dramas Category:Chika Takami Category:You Watanabe Category:Ruby Kurosawa